


Beats

by Cercus



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written originally on Feb 19, 2012 </p>
<p>Justin and Giriko out on patrol when Justin's music dies. Can Giriko make him shut up long enough for them to get any sleep? a little Porn without point and some humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats

The kid had gotten still. He had been sitting quietly, bobbing his head to the endless stream of beats he pounded into his ears through those infernal head phones, but then suddenly stopped. His crystal clear eyes were open in a blank stare and his mouth was twisted into a puzzled frown.

"Giriko," he said softly, his voice small and childlike for this moment. "My music died…" He pulled the headphones from his ears and stared at his companion, brows furrowing further as his confusion seemed to deepen. It seemed this had never happened before and now he didn't quite know what to do.

Giriko opened one eye lazily and scowled. He had been leaning against Justin's buggy for the past two hours trying to sleep. "So?" he growled as he shifted into a more comfortable position against the buggy's metal flank. "Just go to sleep. It's too fucking late for music anyway."

Justin crawled over to Giriko and sat down close beside him. "I can't sleep when it's quiet." He mumbled and glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eyes.

Giriko gave a half hearted grumble in reply and closed his eyes, fully intending to ignore the young priest and go to sleep. He had almost drifted off when a startlingly close sigh sounded right next to his ear. He flinched away and opened his eyes to find Justin about four inches from his face. "Giriko…" the death scythe almost whimpered, clearly trying to play up his youthful appearance and disposition. "Didn't you hear me? It's too quiet… I can't sleep…"

Giriko bared his sharp teeth in annoyance and scooted a ways away from his traveling companion, giving up his warm comfortable spot. "Well what the hell do you want me to do about it? Sing you a fucking lullaby?"

Justin wiggled closer to Giriko, taking the warm spot on the ground for his own, and leaned his head on the demon chainsaw's shoulder. "You could?"

Giriko frowned and scoffed. "Like hell. I don't sing."

Justin wrapped his arms around Giriko's arm, preventing escape. "You could tell me a story?"

The older man let out an aggravated sigh and leaned his head back against the buggy's wheel well. "Once upon a time…" Justin cocked his head to the side so he could look up at Giriko. "…there was a bratty priest who wouldn't shut up. So everyone got together, held him down, and smothered him with his own robe. The End." Giriko finished with a snort and closed his eyes.

Justin's eyebrows furrowed and he nudged Giriko with his shoulder. "That wasn't a very good story at all…"

The chainsaw grunted in reply but didn't move. Justin sighed and gave him another shove. "Giiirrrriiikkkooooo~" he urged, not giving up.

Giriko snarled and stood up suddenly. "If we have some music, will you shut the fuck up?"

Justin stared up at him, large blue eyes reflecting the starlight, and nodded once. Giriko dug the key to the buggy out of his pocket and shoved it into the ignition, turning the key harshly causing the buggy to roar to life. The oversized speakers on the vehicle pulsed with the beat of Justin's music and the Priest smiled slightly at the familiar vibrations. Giriko slammed himself back down on the ground next to Justin and huffed loudly. "Happy?"

The younger man put a hand up to his ear and smiled. "Eh?"

Giriko grimaced at the all too familiar gesture. This kid really knew how to work on his nerves. The music was too loud for him to sleep and he was aggravated with Justin's antics. He gripped the blonde's chin in his hand and kissed him roughly on the mouth, teeth scraping against Justin's lips. The priest did not reciprocate the gesture at first, sitting completely still as if he were studying Giriko and deciding what the next best move would be, but as Giriko kneaded their lips together insistently he finally began to return the kiss.

They slid down to the bare earth around them as Giriko began to use his weight as leverage against the death scythe's slender form. He slipped his hips between the blonde's seemingly endless slender legs and rubbed his pelvic bones against Justin's groin. The priest let out a hiss of pleased surprise at the friction. Giriko smirked to himself as he worked to get his shirt unbuttoned, continue ravaging Justin's mouth, and keep his thrusts in time with the beat of the music blasting from the speakers.

There was something about the type of music Justin loved that set Giriko off. It was loud with a prominent bass line to it and every strobe of bass seemed to go straight to his groin. He shed his shirt and reached down to unbutton his pants. As he did so he broke the kiss to stare at Justin's face. The younger man's hair was mussed up, his face was flushed red with excitement, his mouth hung open slightly, and his eyes were wild and fierce.

Giriko loved to see those blue eyes on fire like they were now. He knew it wouldn't take much prompting with Justin in this state to make his little priest loose all control. "Hey," Giriko growled, moving back to sit up in his knees. "Fuck me."

Justin smirked softly and sat up on his elbows. "You're going to jump on me like that and then try to give orders?"

The chainsaw grinned widely, not willing to let a little ribbing get in the way of what he wanted. "Don't play around, brat. I want it. Now."

Justin's gaze sharpened as his eyes traveled down Giriko's bare chest and settled on the bulging groin of his jeans. "Get on your knees then." He finally said, his voice steady and cool but his eyes dancing with excitement.

Giriko hurried to get on all fours, dropping his jeans to his knees in one quick motion. Justin scooted up behind him and made a tsk'ing sound. "Giriko, why don't you ever wear any underwear? You're a pervert."

The brunet opened his mouth to growl a reply, but all that came out was a low moan as Justin wasted no time going easy on him and inserted three of his fingers into Giriko's body at once. The Priest scissored and curled his long thin fingers inside the other man with the rhythm of his music, humming happily as if this were an everyday activity. Giriko moaned and growled and snarled with each movement, his hips jerking when Justin grazed his prostate. "T-that's good enough! Just put it in me already!" he groaned loudly, his fingers making tracks in the dirt.

The death scythe leaned over to look Giriko in the face. "Huh? Put what in Giriko? What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Giriko snarled in the priest's face, baring his teeth. "Your fucking dick. Put your dick in my ass. Now." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Justin chuckled and smiled, removing his fingers. "Ah. Why didn't you just say so?"

Giriko moved to get up and hit him, but was quickly pushed back down by all of Justin's weight suddenly on his shoulders. "Tsk tsk. Making demands then trying to get away~" Justin teased, his voice almost a purr as he shoved his member deep into the sensitive flesh of Giriko's ass.

Giriko gasped at the feeling of penetration and the subtle pleasure of the stretching of his aching muscles. He pushed his hips back on Justin trying to get the priest to move. The blonde chuckled at his partner's eagerness and began to thrust into him in time with the bass and pulse of the speakers. He ran his fingernails down the taught muscles of the chainsaw's back and let out a pleased murmur at the raised red marks that resulted.

With the combination of the vibrations from the music and Justin's movements with the beat, neither man could hold out very long. Justin came first, his seed spurting deep inside of his lover and his voice crying out in a long tender note of pleasure. The sound and feel of Justin going over the edge set Giriko tumbling after him, the notes of his orgasm being muffled as he bit down on his own forearm to stifle himself.

Both of their appetites sedated, the pair lay on the ground panting from their efforts. Justin pulled out and Giriko rolled over, kicking his pants off the rest of the way in the process. The blonde lay his head on Giriko's chest and sighed contentedly. The music still pumping in the back ground and the chainsaw's heart beat syncing up with the bass line, Justin drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, once they had located Giriko's clothes and brushed off most of the dirt and leaves from their bodies, Justin went to start up the buggy so they could continue on their way. He turned the key once, then again. The buggy said nothing. Justin looked up at Giriko and smiled happily. "It's dead. We forgot to turn it off last night"

Giriko's jaw fell open and he sputtered angrily. "YOU FORGOT TO TURN IT OFF?"

Justin turned on his heels and glanced at Giriko over his shoulder, still smiling widely. "Guess you have to walk~" he said sweetly as he started to walk away.

Giriko's face flushed red with anger and flecks of spit flew from the air as he bellowed after the priest. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"


End file.
